A Shriek of Joy
by loverofallthingschocolate
Summary: Kakashi watches his children play. KakaSaku oneshot.


**A/N: Story number two!!! Hope you like it--please read and review!**

A shriek of joy filled Kakashi's ears as he watched his eight-year-old son and four-year-old daughter play in their back yard. He chuckled when his son, Obito—silver hair askew and viridian eyes wide—was hit with a water balloon. Much like his mother, Obito's expression went from shock to denial to horror to amused in a matter seconds. With a childish smirk upon his face—much like his father's, minus the mask— he picked up the garden hose and set upon his little sister.

Rin squealed as she narrowly escaped the water, brushing back her pink hair while running to hide behind the thick oak tree that was three meters ahead. Her dark eyes alight with childish innocence, she changed course when Obito blocked her path—water hose in hand.

Though Hatake Kakashi would never admit it, he was happiest when watching his children play. It was ironic really—that Kakashi, known to many as the "greatest perverted bachelor in all of Konoha" would settle down and have brats of his own. In fact, when he had told Genma of his plan to propose to Sakura—he had choked on his senbon. Needless to say, Kakashi's proposal was backed up an hour or so as his wife-to-be aided his best friend with her excellent chakra control and medical skills.

His musings were interrupted when two slender arms found their way over his shoulders. With a smile, _his smile_, she rested her chin on his muscular shoulder. Giving a genuine smile of his own, he pulled his pregnant wife into his lap. Sakura sighed contentedly as she watched Rin leap onto Obito's back. When she saw Obito lift Rin up and twirl her into the air, her eyes softened.

"Thinking of the time in our meadow when_ I_ twirled _you_?

Kakashi's deep, masculine voice still managed to send shivers up her spine—even after ten years of marriage. Sakura leaned into his vest, enjoying the feeling of safety that washed over her. She breathed in his scent as he spoke huskily against her neck…

"You may have enjoyed the spinning, but I personally enjoyed that night _much,_ much more…"

Kakashi smirked has he felt the blush rise in her cheeks. He could feel her about to reprimand him for speaking about _that_ in front of their children—so he decided to change courses. He may be the Copy Ninja, and she may be pregnant—but he was not stupid enough to get himself in the position of being on the wrong side of her chakra-enhanced fists. Even Naruto, who was the Rokudaime, was still afraid of Sakura—and rightly so. With a smirk, Kakashi thought that at least Hinata would be there at Naruto's bedside if Sakura were to ever put him into a coma. Then again, their children—Arashi, an eight-year-old, blond-haired, lavender-eyed, ball of energy and Hikari, a four-year-old spit-fire, with looks almost identical to that of Hinata's, might be upset if that happens. He can only hope that Sakura's emotions don't run _too _wild during her pregnancy or he will be getting some complaints. But, he could think more about that topic later—right now he needed to divert Sakura's attention from his previous comment—he could already feel a nasty aura building…

Without a second thought, he swooped down and placed a kiss upon Sakura's stomach. Her eyes softened.

"I hope that Rei-chan is as beautiful as her mother…"

Sakura snuggled more into her husband's embrace, "Whatever our daughter turns out like, I'm sure she'll be wonderful—after all, she has you for a father…"

Kakashi smiled tenderly at the beautiful woman in his arms, before swooping down and kissing her again—this time on the lips.

"EW!!!!!" The couple looked over at the direction of the noise, and couldn't help but snicker at their children's faces. Obito had the look of someone who had just witnessed something horrible—eyes wide and mouth agape. Rin's eyes were quickly covered by her brother's hands in an attempt to "save her innocence".

Obito quickly gained his composure and with eyes averted, spoke in a hushed--and appalled--voice, "Get a room, will you? Don't you _care_ that you are mentally scarring your children?"

"Yeah, you should give us ice cream to make it up to us!" Rin smiled, dimples and all, at her own genuis.

Kakashi laughed as he helped his wife to his feet.

"Alright then, let's get some lunch and then we'll get some ice cream and go to the park."

Obito and Rin shared a triumphant smile as they dashed into the house to change into cloths that _weren't _completely soaked through.

"You can never say 'no' to your daughter, can you?"

Kakashi smiled as he lifted his mask back over his face.

"She's too much like her mother. And when have I ever been able to turn_ her_ down for anything?"

And Sakura smiled.


End file.
